


In The Woods

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Harpies, Implied Relationship, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: A dragon and a harpy went to look for a shield. [Written for Tony Stark Bingo 2019. Drabble, AU, complete.]





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, nor any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> For Tony Stark Bingo 2019, filling the “AU: Fantasy World” square on my card. Not beta-read. Comments make me happier than a dragon on a heap of gold!

"Why exactly are we in the one part of the forest that's cursed?"  
  
"We need to find Cap's shield."  
  
Clint flapped his wings in aggravation.  
  
"Tony. It's just a piece of metal."  
  
Tony blew out a small flame from his snout, destroying a few poison vines.  
  
"But it's Cap's piece of metal!"  
  
Clint shot him a Look.  
  
"Cursed. Forest."  
  
Tony ignored him.  
  
"Oh my god! It's part of your hoard isn't it?"  
  
Clint stilled suddenly.  
  
"Holy feathers! _Cap_ is part of your hoard, isn't he!?"  
  
Tony didn't answer the harpy but the defensive curl of his tail said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the "pre-slash" tag is misleading, I didn't quite know how to tag for the implied relationship.
> 
> My master post for this round of Tony Stark Bingo can be found here: https://lacrimula-falsa.dreamwidth.org/6404.html.


End file.
